The First Alice- Spade
by enchanted6818
Summary: Based off the VOCALOID song 'Alice of Human Sacrifice'. As you can see, this is the first chappie, with the First Alice. Contains OC's, blood, and is the product of a twisted mind. Enjoy!


Alice of Human Sacrifice- Percy Jackson version

**Disclaimer**- I don't own rockleetist's version of ALICE of Human Sacrifice, I also don't own the song, or the existing PJO characters. I do, however, own Shay Grace and my friend owns Mellodi Watson, so back off!

CHARACTERS

First ALICE- Shay Grace

Second ALICE- Nico di' Angelo

Third ALICE- Mellodi Watson

Fourth ALICE- Travis and Connor Stoll

Fifth ALICE- ?

It had been a very long, very stressful day. Shay had gotten up way past her alarm, causing her to be late for her training in the arena with her friends. Of course, being in a terrible rush, Shay hadn't brushed her hair, or changed out of her pajama shorts. Her boyfriend, Nico di' Angelo, had tried to hold in his laughter, but she saw. Girlfriends always catch those kinds of things.

She got back at him with a super-hush-hush-sneaky surprise attack, so they were even.

As the day progressed, Shay got more and more tired, as well as more and more irritable. Eating lunch had been welcomed with open arms and a satisfied sigh, as Shay hadn't eaten breakfast. She was just taking her first succulent, bite of her steak, indulging in the texture and flavor, when her best friend Mellodi Watson came over to talk to her. Shay was reluctant at first, as it would mean leaving her food with only 98% of her attention, but then Mellodi started talking, leaving no room for argument.

After 10 minutes of rambling about absolutely nothing, Shay got frustrated.

"Mellodi, I love you, you're like a sister, but I'm being serious: Please stop talking!" Shay quietly ground out. She didn't want Mellodi to cry; when she did, it was like Niagara Falls: an unceasing cascade of water. She would rather do without that fine afternoon.

Mellodi visibly deflated, a shocked and flustered look across her pale face. Shay got up and stormed out of the dining pavilion. She was taking a much needed -as well as much deserved- nap.

Once at her cabin, Shay let a small smile cross her face. Taking a running start, Shay sprinted forward and jumped on her bed, landing on her stomach. With a content sigh, Shay settled into the thick duvet.

When Shay opened her eyes, she wasn't in bed. She was just floating over an endless sea of black. She was surrounded by a thick grey fog that spread out as far as she could see. The fog brushed against her bare arms with surprising warmth amidst the cool air. Tingles shot up her arm, sending electricity through her body. Shay closed her eyes to savor the sensation. She opened her eyes. She decided to walk around a bit. It was a bit unnerving to look down and have the ground seem to be miles beneath you. Shay forced herself to look forward, despite the uneasy feeling burrowing in the back of her mind.

Up ahead, there was a door. Shay ran over. The door was the kind you'd expect a gate to have; tall, but slim, with two doors that opened inward. The doors were rough, the wood strangely worn for such new-looking doors. The paint was a deep red, peeling near the golden door handles. Shay opened the doors out of sheer curiosity. A gust of cool, sweet smelling air swept through the doors, surrounding Shay and enveloping her. She slowly took a step through the doors. As she did, her feet fell out in front of her. Shay thought she slipped, but then everything fell out from under her.

Shay woke up to the sound of birds, and the bitter, pungent smell of wine grapes. Shay sat up, wincing at the feeling of the huge knot on her head. She stood and leaned up against a pine tree. She quickly looked around, amid the protests from her throbbing head. She could have sworn she heard rustling noises… Or maybe not.

Shay was about to sit back down when a dark figure barreled toward her from the trees. Thankfully, Shay's fast reflexes still worked even in a dream. Because this WAS a dream, right?

Shay faced the dark creature: and was almost sick to her stomach. She was turned towards her half sister Thalia. Except this wasn't Thalia, not by a long shot. Her normally light skin was a darker shade, an almost olive colour, but with more brown undertones. Her blue eyes were stained an inky black. She carried the smell of rot with her. Shay gasped. Just as she was about to repeat her personal mantra – "I am afraid of Nothing and Nobody" – more….creatures began pouring out of the tree line.

Shay felt a wave of dizziness pass over her, slightly fogging her mind. Surrounding her was her friends and family, all looking like Creatures from the Black Lagoon. Shay was brought to tears as she saw her little half brother – who had nothing to do with the gods as he was completely human – Steven among the group of grotesque creatures.

Shay backed up against the tree behind her. Her eyes quickly darted around, looking for a possible weapon or escape route. If push came to shove, she'd have to-NO! She mustn't think of that. Without even realizing it, Shay had zoned out. She was brought back to earth by a Demeter boy darting towards her, faster than humanly possible. He sliced a deep gash along her right forearm, just beneath her elbow.

Shay winced, and whimpered in pain. She may be tough, but she wasn't untouchable. _Well,_ she thought, _if I'm afraid of Nothing and Nobody, then, she,_ Shay looked at Thalia, _must be Nothing and they,_ she looked at the grotesque and distorted faces of her loved ones, _must be Nobody._ With that, Shay ran full speed to the next nearest tree.

A tirade of creatures streamed after her. Shay didn't know how, but she somehow made it to the nearest tree-a powerful oak. Taking her running as a head start, Shay leaped up to the nearest branch. She gripped it and held on fast. As quickly as she could, amid a throbbing arm and a tearstained face, Shay scaled the tree until she was a good 12 feet above the ground, and thankfully, the creatures' reach. She refused to think of those things as her friends and family. With that thought, a red cloud began to fog her brain.

Shay spent the next few minutes just sitting in the tree and sobbing. She had reached her breaking point. _If this is a dream,_ Shay cried into her mind, _I want to wake up! _Shay looked underneath her. The creatures had started to climb on each other's shoulders. Shay thought fast. If she was about 12 feet high, and the people being held up are a little over 5 foot….. Shay did the mental math. Soon-too soon for her liking- they would reach her.

As Shay pondered, a gentle breeze ruffled the leaves in the tree. Shay looked up. The breeze had revealed a sword stuck in the tree a ways above her! Now, she had a weapon. Now, she was ready. The red cloud in her mind got thicker.

Shay reached up and grabbed the hilt of the sword. It was unlike any other. The hilt was fine grey covered by dark brown leather. It fit comfortably in her hand. The blade was smooth, reflective silver. The hilt had a hand guard around it, successfully hiding her small hand. The guard was studded with red jewels in the shape of a spade from a deck of cards. A smile spread on her face. The sword was absolutely beautiful.

Shay turned around on the branch. The creatures now had almost reached her.

"ENOUGH!" Shay screamed. Her voice came out rough and gravelly, much different from her normal smooth yet serious tone. She had snapped.

Shay jumped off her branch. Twisting and landing expertly on the climbing creatures, Shay landed safely on the green grass. She stood, her head bowed, arm out, sword pointed toward the trees in a horizontal line.

Steven, Shay's little brother, tugged on her pajama shorts. "Shay-Shay? Sissy, are you okay?" Just like that, everyone returned to normal. But Shay didn't see them. All she saw was red.

Shay let her arm fall, keeping the rest of her body in its original position.

_SPLACK!_

A twisted, distorted grin stretched its way on Shay's face. A distinct *thump* could be heard as a body fell to the ground. Shay looked up, a sort of crazed, innocent look adorning a twisted face. She turned, fully facing the people who now looked at her in pure terror, her eyes hooded.

With a beautifully terrifying smile, Shay swung again. And then again, all the while a sick horrible laugh emitted from her.

When it was all over, red surrounded Shay, staining the grass at her feet and her mind. She looked down at her sword, her beautiful sword. She wiped red off that, too.

The silver of the blade reflected Shay back at herself. Her long brown hair had come out of its ponytail somewhere along the way, forming a tangled and matted halo around her pale face. Shay's eyes reflected her mind; a clouded mass of reds and oranges. Her usual green irises were nowhere to be seen. Shay smiled at her distorted reflection; the same cruel, twisted smile. She laughed to herself, and stood up.

The gash on her right arm – the one the Demeter boy gave her – had been slowly and continuously dripping blood down her arm and onto her hand. As Shay walked into the forest, the blood passed the back of her hand. As the police came after her, the blood dripped away. As the police dragged a screaming Shay deeper into the forest, an image appeared where the blood had been. As Shay lay in a tired sobbing heap in the middle of an impenetrable forest cage, the image darkened and stayed. A spade forever stained on pale skin.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been really inactive lately, huh? *sheepish look* Yeah…. Well, you can blame school for that! Anyway, here is chapter 1 of an incredibly gruesome story that is based off of the VOCALOID song '**Alice of Human Sacrifice**'. I want to thank you for reading this, and I want to take this time to explain some things.**

**Yes, Shay Grace is my OC. She is daughter of Zeus, and her only relation to Thalia is through Zeus. Their last names are pure coincidence, as I only realized they were the same after I created Shay. I am, however, thinking of changing it, so keep on the lookout for that!**

**When I say 'spade', I mean a spade as in a deck of cards. No, I don't mean a small shovel. **

**Mellodi Watson is the OC and property of my dear friend, grumpyrainbow as she is known here on fanfiction.**

**The lyrics I'm basing this off of belong to rockleetist. You can find a link to this son in my profile.**

**Yes, this is a multi-chapter story (my first one!), so look out for the chapters!**

**I have been bogged down with stuffles from school, so updates will hopefully be weekly. I at least hope to get the next chapter out by the end of this month. Review if you wish, and I might update earlier! **

**Psh, that wasn't bribery! Heh heh….**

**Anyway, love you guys! See you next chapter,**

**Danielle (or as my friends call me) Dannie-Elle**


End file.
